Puppy Power
by GryffindorkHero
Summary: Danny gets a small puppy from our favorite Fruit Loop, but the little menace may be more than it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Puppy Power! **

**Chapter: Getting the Pup**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is the start of ghostanimal's fanfic Puppy Love which I adopted.**

**A/N aahh the joys of a story.**

**Also ghostanimal I changed the puppy's name because I felt it would be an invasion of privacy of yours. Hope you like my small changes.**

"What is THAT doing here?"

The young, brown-haired, cook blushed as she picked up a very tiny puppy that had been all snuggled up in a cut cardboard box with a bunch of towels in it.

"I found him outside, just so sad and hungry," she tried to reason with him, blue eyes going wide. "I couldn't turn him away."

"Get it out of my house!" Vlad yelled angerily. The cook held the puppy out so it was level with the multi-billionaire's face.

"How can you force a face like this out into the street?" she asked as the small puppy stared at Vlad with his big, adorable blue-gray eyes. It cutely licked his nose.

_'Oh butternuts! It's...It's...adorable! NO! It'll shed, crap and drool everywhere! But...Hannah's right...I can't put a face like that into the streets...I have to get rid of it though. I'll think of something.'_

"Fine. Keep it in here until I can find a home for it. You're cleaning up after it and feeding it," he snapped. She squealed and hugged him, making Vlad awkwardly hug her back.

Oh the disaster's that would come from this.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"NO! NO! OUT OF MY LAB, SHOO!" Vlad shrieked when he noticed the all black puppy sniffing for a place to hike his leg. The dog barked at the sound of Vlad's voice and ran to him, knocking over a shelf when it slipped and rammed into a table. "HANNAH!"

The young woman quickly rushed down and picked up the puppy.

"Oh you poor baby, you got all sorts of nasty chemicals on you, you silly boy," she talked to it in a baby voice as she rushed the puppy upstairs.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Don't give me that look, you brought it on yourself with that scene in the lab," Hannah scolded the puppy when it gave her The Eyes while she rubbed his back with some of Vlad's shampoo. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice. Hannah scrubbed the puppy clean before letting it shake the extra water from its body. Getting the bathroom wet. Hannah sighed.

"I just cleaned that this morning..."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"I thought...I thought I just had a...oh cheese logs! HANNAH GET THIS MUTT!" Vlad yelled when he noticed the small dog was snacking on his sandwich. Hannah quickly got him.

"Are you hungry little pup? Hmm?" Hannah cooed. Vlad scowled.

"No baby talk in my presence." Hannah waited until Vlad's back was turned to stick her tongue out at him. "I saw that."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Vlad growled at the puppy when it attempted to jump onto his bed. It had taken the small puppy four tries to wiggle it's way onto Vlad's tall bed though, and it wasn't about to give up. It immediately circled and snuggled against Vlad's back.

"Oh no you don't!" The man hissed. The puppy turned it's head to look at him and gave him The Eyes. Vlad turned into Plasmius and give his most threatening glare. The small dog yipped. Vlad's eye twitched for a moment. Maddie the cat was calmly sleeping on her cat post. "Oh chocolate rasberries! Fine! One night only!"

The dog laid his head back down and sighed deeply.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"HANNAH!"

The young maid/cook came running at her boss's scream. Vlad was angrily holding a chewed leather shoe.

"Oh Mr. Masters, I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Shhh!" he told her. She looked confused, so he added in a whisper, "I think he meant for it to be a surprise, because it HID IT UNDER MY DESK!"

Hannah winced.

"That mutt is gone! He's eaten chemicals, he's eaten my food, he's eaten my shoes, he's eaten everything then crapped or threw it back up all over my house!" he yelled. "He's out!"

The telephone started to blare loudly as he finished shouting. Vlad picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey-Hey V-Man! You coming to Danny's party today?" Vlad closed his eyes trying to control his temper. Then suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Yes, I will be there."

"Mr. Masters we can't kick him out." Hannah pleaded.

"Yes, we will, and I know just what to do with him."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Danny sighed and plopped onto his couch, closing his bright blue eyes. His sixteenth birthday was today, and he really didn't want a party. He just wanted to spend it hanging out with Tucker and Sam, like always. But his parents had insisted. And surprise, sursprise his father had invited Vlad. He groaned as the doorbell rang. He didn't want to get it.

Luckily, he didn't have to because his mom let the person in.

"Oh, Vlad! We weren't expecting you this early. Ohhh, who's this little guy?"

Danny pretended that Vlad didn't exist as he seemingly dozed on the couch, in reality he was preparing to attck Vlad should the need arise.

"Ah, hello Maddie! Jack. I just came by early so Daniel could open his gift before the party." Danny could alomst see the smug look Vlad wore.

"Oh, well he's right over there on the couch." Jack Fenton announced.

Danny heard Vlad's footsteps, but pretended to still be napping. That is until a weight was put on his chest. The weight moved around and a wet nose pressed against his cheek before sniffing his ears and eagerly licking his face. Danny opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position, making the puppy on his chest fall into a heap on his lap. The puppy immediately jumped up, using it's front paws to rest on Danny's chest and claw at his shirt.

"Thanks Unkie Vlad!" Danny exclaimed.(He'd always wanted a dog.) "What kind of dog is it?" Danny asked, happily scratching that puppy's back and allowing it to lick his face.

"Yorkshire Terror," Vlad replied. "It's your problem now."

"Tell him," Danny told the puppy in baby-talk. The puppy tilted it's head. "Tell him you're not a problem, tell him that you're a big, strong wolf."

The puppy barked loudly as if to agree.

"You're a little killer, aren't you?" he asked, still in babytalk. "Hm...do you wanna be called Gus?"

Vlad snorted. Danny glared at him with glowing green eyes. He turned back to the puppy.

"How about...Hercules? Wulf? Ripper. Skip?" The young puppy howled at each one. "What about Tobias? And I can call you Toby for short!"

The dog sneezed before giving a short 'Ruff!' and rapidly scratching at his arm. Danny laughed and pulled the puppy into a hug, which he squirmed out of and howled.

"You do?" he asked, amused when the dog barked again in agreement before spinning in circles. "Awesome!"

The dog jumped against Danny, his head smacking into his shoulder which caused him to fall backwards onto the couch and wiggle to stand upright.

"Danny, what happen did you discover a new- OH-MY-GOD!" Jazz shrieked and immediately scooped up the tiny puppy. The puppy fit in the palms of her hands put together. "You are just the most adorable thing in the world!" The red haired 18 year old told the puppy.

The puppy licked her nose, making her giggle and snuggle it. The puppy wiggled out of her grasp and she put the puppy on the floor.

"Vlad gave him to me for my birthday," Danny explained, scratching the puppy behind his tiny ears. "He's a little killer, aren't you Toby? Show Jazz how tough you are!"

The puppy immediately let out a small squeakish sound before charging at Jazz's sandals that were neatly placed beside the door. Letting out a fierce growl, he slowly dragged one of the sandals a good three inches before letting go to prance back over to them. Jazz reached out her hand to pet him, but he fell facefirst into the floor then scrambled under the couch.

While Danny coaxed Toby out from under the couch, Jazz took a picture of the tiny puppy hiding with her cellphone to text the picture to everybody. Eventually Danny just put his arm under the couch and pulled him out before dumping him onto the couch. The puppy curled up into a ball onto Danny's abandoned jacket and sighed heavily. Jazz cooed over it more.

_Best birthday present EVER!_ Danny thought cheerfully._ 'Gotta remember to thank Fruitloop.'_

The party had gone off without so much as a hitch. No evil ghosts, no not-so evil ghosts and most importantly no embarrising moments. In all it had been one of the greater days of his life.

"Well, it is getting late, so I must be going." Vlad said sometime later. Danny gave him a dazzling smile as he said good-bye. "Have fun with your little terror Daniel."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , ., . , . , . ,

Danny already was deeply in love with the little puppy. So was Jazz. The puppy had decided it was going to sleep with Danny, that night. But as it soon found out Danny was a tosser. Toby slept on the pillow instead. At about a quarter to three Danny's ghost sense went off and Toby perked up his tiny ears. Danny sat up with a jolt and stepped out of bed, his pink pajamas in disarray.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny called before two rings formed from his middle and went in opposite directions. Toby watched, his little puppy eyes wide.

_'Intruder!'_ Thought the little "gaurd" puppy. So Toby had barked before scratching his way into Jazz's room, wiggling his way onto her bed, and trying in vain to wake her up. Danny hadn't realized it and flew out the window.

After that Danny was a little annoyed that the pup didn't sleep with him anymore but thought it was probably best for the pup. He was half-scared Toby's barking would bring his parents to his room, when he went ghost.

The following morning Danny walked down the stairs to the kitchen. First thing he saw was his mother trying to make pancakes in a Fenton Pan. Second thing was Toby laying on the counter, watching her every move. Every few moments Toby's tongue would poke out and lick his lips. Danny smiled at how adorable that was.

"Why is Toby on the counter?" Danny asked, walking over and picking his little puppy up.

"He wanted to be tall," Jazz replied from her seat at the table. Danny snickered and put him back on there.

"You like being tall?" he asked Toby in a baby voice, making the tiny tail wag like crazy. "You like being a huge, tall, muscular wolfie?"

Toby barked and put his front paws on Danny's chest and scratched. Danny put him on the floor.

"Danny, go get dressed. You need to go to Amity Pet Store and get somebody food because he can't keep eating ours," Maddie said,. When she said somebody she looked down at Toby, who stared back innocently. He suddenly wagged his tail and barked at her. "I know, that somebody is you."

"Okay. I'll go now with Dad," Danny said, taking a pancake with him. "Come on Toby!"

Danny began to run up the stairs, Toby hot on his heels until he reached the stairs. The small dog jumped, but he wacked his head on the step. It took him three tries before he figured out how to climb the stairs. Danny got dressed in his usaul white shirt with red trimming and oval-shaped thingy in the middle. Danny looked down at the puppy who was staring up at him with so much love in it's tiny eyes.

"We have to remember to get you a collar, and leash." Toby whined and placed his head on the floor, his paws covering his ears. Danny laughed and picked up the puppy. "Come on let's go."

Danny's POV.

In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have asked my dad to come with me to the pet store. First reason, he drives like a maniac. Toby was skidding all over the place in the back, barking every few minutes. Second reason, he has no sense of direction, we ended up and the Peir!

"Hey Dad. I think I saw a ghost over by the movie theater. You should go check it out." I said casually.

"A ghost! Of course I'll check it out," Dad jumped into his car. "See you later Danny!"

I shook my head and grabbed the wallet I had nicked from my Dad with one of my clones. I transformed into Danny Phantom and went to fly off, but Toby kept struggling.

"Toby, calm down. Toby!" The little dog was a fighter though. I finally changed back and he calmed down. I sighed. Looked like I was going to have to walk.

I got to Amitly Pet Store after half an hour and walked in. It was so cool and refreshing in there! I put the Toby in the toddler seat of the shopping cart, after folding my jacket as a cushion. Toby just laid down and enjoyed the ride.

"Freeloader." I told him. He barked at me. I quickly picked out a puppy chow, two bowls, some treats. Now I needed a collar. I looked at the variety of them, I looked back down at Toby, then at the collars, I picked out a white collar with tiny orange studs.

"Do you like this one?" I asked. Toby yipped happily and stood up on his hind legs. I laughed joyfully and placed the collar onto him. "Now for a leash..." I finally selected a long orange one. I turned back to clip it on Toby.

"Toby? Toby!" I saw Toby round the corner of the aisle. My eyes widened and I took after him.

"Come on Toby stop!" I told the pup.

"What are you doing here Fen-toad?" I looked up to see Dash with a bag of dog food over his shoulder and my puppy in the other.

"Um chasing my dog?"

"Well where is it?" Dash said it that intimidating tone. I pointed to his hand.

"This one!" He laughed, I glared. "Dude this is a chick dog!" Dash immediately howled with laughter.

"And what kind of dog do you have?" I snapped back.

"Rottweiler," Dash responded. I snorted.

"Pooki isn't a rottweiler," I smirked. Dash glared at me before walking away.

"Come on Toby, let's get you some toys." Toby's little ears perked up. I laughed and we went to go some toys.

**A/N Did you like my modifications? The rest after this will be all mine.**


	2. Ghost Writer and the Box Ghost

**Title: Puppy Power**

**Chapter: A Fight with Ghost Writer!...and the Box Ghost. BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: DP is not mine.**

**A/N okay next chapter. This is where the big secret about Toby is revealed. If this plot is overused I wouldn't know, but I think it is original. No flames please. Also, um I don't think my rhyming is that good. So sorry! Oh and reviewers! FF is being all wonky and saying that the reviews page doesn't exist! So I love you all for your wonderful reviews! **

After paying for the puppy's new things Danny went outside and flipped open his cellphone. Scrolling through his contacts he stopped at his mom and dialed the number.

"Hey Mom, can you pick me and Toby up?"

"Where's your father Danny?" Danny looked around nervously.

"Uh...hunting ghosts that may or may not exist," he said quickly. Danny heard his mother sigh.

"I'll be right there." Danny flipped his cellphone closed and put it back in his pocket, before looking down at Toby. The little terrier was trying to bite through the leash. "Toby! Your leash stays on."

"Hey Fenton!" yelled Dash. Danny turned around and was met with a mud ball to the face. Danny wiped it away from his now glowing green eyes.

"But maybe, this time, we can make an exception." Danny said, kneeling down and swiftly unhooked Toby's leash.

"Rrruff!" Toby barked before charging at an unsuspecting Dash.

"OW OWOW OW!" Toby came prancing back to Danny and gave him the Eyes. Danny grinned.

"Good dog."

"Danny! Where are you?" Maddie called. Danny rehooked Toby's leash and grabbed the few bags he had before walking over to his mom.

"Here I am." Maddie smiled and ushered Danny into the car. Maddie started to drive when she saw Dash limping in the same direction they were going.

"Hey look it's Dash," Maddie stook her head out the window. "Hey Dash, do you want a ride!"

"Mom no!" Danny exclaimed. Toby barked loudly in agreement.

"Why, I would love a ride from a woman as beautiful as you, Mrs. Fenton." Dash stated in his_ "I'm a perfectly good kid"_ voice. Dash entered the car and let the large sack of dog food he had purchased crush Danny.

"Hey Mom, you know that one boy band you love, I think they're called Big Rhyme Slush?" Danny smirked evilly when he saw Dash stiffen, trying to urge himself not to blurt out the real name. "Well anyways I heard that Tucker's selling tickets to their already sold out concert. Do you want me to buy you one?" Dash started to squirm in the seat next to Danny.

"Oh aren't you just a prince," Danny blushed red, as Dash looked at him smugly. "No, I don't need tickets to the Slush, I have to go fight ghosts with your father." Maddie chuckled. "Here's your house Dash, tell your mother I say hi!"

"Okay Mrs. Fenton!" Dash said cheerfully, then to Danny he whispered, "You and that dog are toast."

"You and what toaster." Danny shot back as his mom pulled away.

"Just wait until Monday, Fenton!" Dash yelled as Danny sat chuckling in the back seat. Suddenly his ghost-sense went off.

"I am the box ghost! BEWARE!"

"Not this dope!" Danny sighed as he saw the Box Ghost float around the street with a box held over his head. The citizens just ignored him and carried on with their normal business, causing Danny to laugh.

"Danny stay in the car. I have ghost hunting to do!" Maddie shouted as she pulled the hood and goggles over her head. Danny rolled his eyes, as he noticed the sticky note attached to the side of her weapon. Toby started barking like crazy as Danny waited for his mom to get out of sight.

"I'm goin' ghost!" Toby gave a fierce growl and tried to attack Danny. "Aaah, Toby stop! Bad dog!" Danny quickly changed back into Fenton, panting for breath. Toby was still slightly spooked from the encounter with an 'intruder'. "Calm down little guy."

Danny slipped out of the car and went ghost again, flying off to go defeat the Box Ghost. Toby watched him with sad eyes at being abandoned in the car. The little puppy jumped down from the seat and hid himself amongst his new toys.

"BEWARE MY NEW HAT BOX OF UTTER HORROR!" The Box Ghost shouted as he triumphantly held up a yellow-tan box.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny shouted as he zapped the box with a ghost ray from his finger.

"Nooo! My box!" The Box Ghost wailed dramatically as he dove down to catch his box. As he caught it he held it above his head and laughed proudly. "Now prepare to die!"

"How about you and your box say bye, Augh this is so not the time, to start speaking in rhyme."

"Just then a voice from the sky appeared, who could it be? Why none other than the amazing Ghost Writer, me!"

"No it can't be!"

"Why yes Danny, it's me. And our heroic young Daniel. Would now have to fight me, and control his spaniel!"

Ghost Writer started laughing evilly, before it died down and he looked around.

"Tell me where your dog is." The evil Ghost Writer said with a hiss.

"Why, so you can use him!" With that Danny let out an ear-piercing whistle and shouted, "Toby sick'em!"

Then a small dog with more courage than might, charged around the corner to join in the fight.

"Toby's involvement in the fight, would be ever so slight. While Danny courageously fought, he would find that the puppy was not what he thought."

"Toby is a good dog, a prize. He has the ability to change in size! He also has halfa powers, and with them will defeat you by blasting the MastersTowers!"

Toby, the brave little pup, did what Danny had stated. He grew thrice his size, and knocked down the tower that had windows that were tainted. His collar had changed from orange to blue. Then up to the sky he flew. He was a spot of white in the sky. And his best he did try. Giving a mighty loud bark, he knocked over the building and half of the park.

"Noooo!" Said the Ghost Writer. "It just can't possibly be!"

"Oh it is so cool! You've been beaten by my pup Toby!"

"That's it I am so out!" Ghost Writer shouted as he left with a pout.

Danny grinned triumphantly as he quickly trapped The Box Ghost. His grin soon faded however, when he saw his not so small puppy.

"How am I supposed to explain that to my parents!"

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , , , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Okay Danny, calm down. You can solve this. It's gonna be okay." Danny stopped pacing. "This is pointless!" Toby gave a small bark.

"I know! Sam and Tucker will help us!" Danny took out his cellphone and hit the speedial button. "Sam come to the alley between the library and tattoo shop!" He hung up and speed dialed Tucker. "Tucker come to the alley between the library and tattoo shop!"

Sam and Tucker arrived a few minutes later on the Fenton scooters. The first thing they noticed was a pure white Yorkshire Terrier that went up to Danny's knee, that had on a black collar with glowing blue studs and a blue leash. The dog's eyes were also glowing green.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Tucker and Sam chorused, hands on their heads.

"I think I changed him during my fight with Ghost Writer."

"Okay, explain it in more detail." Tucker told him, in his usual analytical way.

"I was trying to win the battle, so I kinda contributed to Ghost Writer's story. Oh yeah Box Ghost was there too, but anyway I said that Toby could change in size and that he had halfa powers." Tucker pulled out his PDA and did some calculations.

"Nope. That can't be it. Ghost Writer can't change the matter of something, nor break any set laws of science or ghostliness." Tucker explained, his finger pointed skyward, and his eyes closed.

"So he was like this before?" Danny asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, the question is, how?" Tucker said. Danny's phone started to ring, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Danny asked. There was a murmur of words from the other end.

"Mom, I'm fine. The ghost came near so I ran to an alley with Toby." There was more murmuring.

"Yeah Mom, I'm gonna sleep over at Tucker's okay, because he wants to play with Toby and we have a science paper that I forgot about. Bye, love you." Danny snapped the phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. Striding confidently out of the alley he called a Fenton scooter.

"Danny, where are you going?" Tucker asked, "we're not really going to my house, right?"

"We are going to go pay a visit to Vlad. Toby come." The white dog ran over and sat by Danny's scooter.

"Wait, Danny, if he listens to commands, can't you make him change back?" Sam said logically. Danny blinked before looking at the puppy, whom was wagging his tail excitedly.

"Change back Toby, change back." Toby yipped before rapidly spinning in a circle. Two seconds later regular old Toby sat next to Danny, giving him the Eyes. "Come on, we're gonna make Vlad pay for experimenting on a poor defenseless puppy." Sam grinned.

"Now that's my language."

**A/N okay again no flames? Any flames will be responded to by my SLYTHERIN friend Jessica, meaning you'll feel bad, guilty, stupid, or frustrated. And anonymous flames will be called to attention in next chapter. **

***Wow I am a bad influence.***

**Jessica! Get out of here I'm trying to make a point.**

***oh. (Leaves)***

**OTHERWISE reviews are welcome.**


	3. Dani Takes Interest

**Title: Puppy Power**

**Chapter: ****Dani Takes Interest.**

**Disclaimer: DP is not mine.**

**A/N ****okay someone left a review about including Dani, that was part of the initial plan anyways.**

**AND to head of confusion. It is Sunday around noonish?**** Oh, and the last episode never happened, so only Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Vlad and Dani know that Danny F is also DP, also those towns exist, legit. Imalone, Wisconsin and Sandwich, Illinois**

"It seems resident ghost of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, has found himself a new pet," announced the news reporter.

"Hey Andrew, turn it up." Andrew, a young boy, did as Dani told.

"-a pure white dog. It was seen by several cameras as it destroyed part of MastersTowers, while trying to defeat the 'Ghost Writer'. Though the battle didn't necessarily end in victory..."

Dani slumped down in her chair. The wood creaked under the weight of the fourteen year old clone. Letting her black hair fall over her blue eyes she pondered the news she had attained. After thinking for a few moments she walked up to her room. Dani had stayed in Imalone's Orphanage, located in Imalone Wisconsin, for the past two years, ever since she had been stabilized. The name suited the town, she supposed, as no one had ever come looking for her there.

Dani pulled the curtain around her bed and pulled out her usual red beanie, red shorts and a blue hoodie. Changing out of her pale yellow pajamas, she knelt down and pulled her blue shoes out from under her bed. Slipping them on she reopened the curtain and ran back downstairs where the triplets Andrew, Sophia, and Jasper were helping Ms. Wendy set the table for lunch.

"Dani, can you help us please?" Ms. Wendy called as Dani passed through the large dining hall.

"Sorry can't. Going to go see my cousin!" Dani yelled as she ran out the back door.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Um, Danny, you aren't going to go to Wisconsin on the Fenton Scooter are you?" Tucker asked. Danny slowed the scooter down to a stop before face palming himself.

"Smooth." Sam commented. Toby barked as if to agree. Danny glared down at the puppy.

"Let's go back to Fenton Works, we can try to convince my dad to take us to see the Fruitloop."

"Go see Vlad! Great idea Danny! We'll leave first thing on Saturday!" Jack Fenton said loudly. Sam, Tucker and Danny all looked at each other.

"But, Dad. Don't you think Vlad would love to see us today?" Danny asked, squinting his eyes in hope.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. School is important! You have to go tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that and- uh, the one after that one..." Jack explained, scratching his head.

"What's happening on Saturday sweetie?" Maddie asked as she entered the living room.

"We're all going to pay a visit to old Vladdie!" Jack said happily. Maddie scowled, obviously remembering what Vlad had said about Jack.

"Okay, but you and I will sleep in the RV. Vlad's mansion gives me the creeps."

"Alrighty then! Wait a second. Sam, Tucker are your parents okay with you coming."

"Yes...well, sorta...I mean-" Sam and Tucker chorused.

"Excellent! You two can stay here on Friday!" Jack exclaimed before leaving the room.

"Well that was easy." Sam remarked.

"Yeah, but I can't believe we have to wait a whole week." Danny said slumping down on to the purple couch. Tucker and Sam sat down on either side of him. "How am I supposed to keep Toby under control?"

Sam picked up the small dog and cradled it to her stomach. "Well, he could stay at my house." Sam half mumbled.

"No, it's okay. I'll just have to let Jazz know."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Dani ran to the corner store and walked in. Pulling out a bundle of money from her pocket, she realized she only had enough money for a backpack. Looking around anxiously she ducked behind the chips and went invisible.

"Oh, I really do hate doing this." Taking the backpack, then turning it invisible, she stuffed it with snacks, and a blanket. Placing it on her back she walked passed the counter, dropping the small amount of money she did have onto it. Dani stood by the door and waited until someone walked in before creeping out. Hiding behind a tree she turned herself visible again. Walking back towards the direction Orphanage Dani tried to figure out which way she needed to fly. Kicking an empty can as she walked, Dani looked at each building finally finding the Police Station.

"Um, excuse me?" Dani asked the officer at the front desk.

"How may I help you, young lady?" The man asked.

"Which direction is Amity Park from here?" Dani asked, shifting the black backpack.

"Well," pondered the blond, as he swiveled around to look at the map behind him. "We are here, and Amity Park is over here. That would be southwest I suppose. About 2355 miles away."

"Great! Thank you!" Dani said with a wide grin. Running out of the building she transformed and took to the sky.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Jaaaaazz. Pssst. Jazz," Danny whispered. "JAZZ!"

"Aaagh!" Jazz glared at her brother from the floor of the guest bedroom. Danny smiled crookedly. "What do you want Danny?"

"I need to talk to you." His blue eyes darted from side to side. "It's about Toby." Jazz rolled her aquamarine eyes.

"If he threw up I will not clean it up."

"No Jazz, this is serious." Danny hissed, frustrated.

"Fine." Jazz got up and followed Danny down to the basement of Fenton Works. Toby sat in the containment chamber, yipping excitedly. "Danny! You can't put Toby in the containment chamber! Let him out right now."

"Prize Phantom." Danny said, eyes locked on the chamber.

"W-what?" Jazz looked over at the chamber. Toby had transformed and was rapidly flying around the chamber. "Danny, how did this happen?"

"We think Vlad did it. That's why we're going to his house on Saturday. Just help me? Please, Mom and Dad can not find out." Jazz sighed.

"Okay. Danny you have to stop getting into problems like this." Jazz stated in her 'I know everything and am the adult here' voice, eyes closed. She didn't notice Danny fly up through the ceiling Toby following close behind. "Sooner or later, someone will find out and-" Jazz blinked her eyes open. "Danny?"

. , . , . , , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Dani took a rest from her flying and sat down at a park bench, going through the bag of snacks. Finally settling on two Muncher Cruncher Bars she unwrapped them, throwing the garbage in the nearby trashcan. As she chewed her chocolate Dani tried to deduce how far she had flown. Standing up she walked to the nearest person. It just so happened to be a young boy with black hair that was styled weirdly.

"Excuse me." The boy looked up with sharp, golden eyes.

"Yes?" He said, brushing off his black coat.

"What town are we in?" Dani asked with a charming smile. The small boy, Dani guessed still elementary, walked over and tugged on her ponytail. Dani yelped in pain, and glared at the boy with glowing green eyes.

"Well, you aren't an alien. But, your question still provokes suspicion. Tell me what species are you?"

"Um, human?" Dani responded, feeling uneasy. The boys eyes narrowed behind his glasses before he pointed to a sign that was about three feet away.

"Thank you." Dani chirped. The boy nodded before spotting something and darting away.

"You won't get away this time!" Dani fired up her hands with Ghost Rays, however they were not needed as the boy had only ran off to chase another boy with a weird backpack. She chuckled before walking over to the sign.

'Welcome to Sandwich, Illinois.'

"What a weird name." Dani looked around again before ducking behind a large dumpster. Two white rings flowed from her middle and went in opposite directions, fitting her into her Phantom form. "But still nowhere near Amity Park." She sighed, as she started to zoom through the sky at about 110 miles per hour.

. . . , . . . , . . . , . . . , . . . , . . . , . . . , . . .

Much later that Sunday, Danny got ready for bed, not knowing that his 'cousin' was doing the same, nor that he would be awakened in a few hours to fight an ectopus along with his new halfa dog.

**Okay, not much action, but next chapter promise, this is mostly filler. Oh, can anyone guess the mystery boy. I think I made it pretty obvious, but pfft who knows.**

**Review.**


	4. Dani Arrives

**Title: Puppy Power**

**Chapter: Dani Arrives**

**Disclaimer: ... Really?**

**A/N mystery boy(s) was Dib Membrane from IZ. This is the one Dani was talking to. And the weird kid with the weird backpack was supposed to be Zim.**

Danny sat in his desk staring at the clock. The second hand ticked by before stopping right before the twelve.

"Oh come on!" Danny shouted startling the sleeping students and causing Mr. Harney to glare at him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Fenton? That is the third time you've disrupted this class, seems you'll be going to detention with Mr. Baxter." Danny let his head fall on to the desk with a thunk as the clock began to move again and the bell rang shrilly.

"See you in detention Fenturd!" Dash laughed as he pushed all of Danny's books on to the floor.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Hey you guys want to go see the new Nightmarica movie after school?" Sam asked as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Can't, have detention. Again." Danny sighed poking his lunch warily.

"Danny just eat your lunch, it's not going to attack you, you know." Tucker told his best friend, pointing at said lunch with his PDA pen. Danny laughed, cheered up by his friends humor and picked up his fork.

"Boo!" Dani shouted phasing through the table, causing Danny's lunch to hit him in the face.

Danny didn't let this deter his happiness though. Hugging Dani as she returned to her human state, he spun her around.

"Dani, where have you been? I haven't seen you since we rescued you." By this time the two 'cousins' had made quite a scene.

"Hey Fenton, who's your girlfriend." Dash taunted, being the only one who laughed. His laughing died down. "What?"

"Fail." Sam remarked casually as she and Tucker led the Fentons out into the hall.

"No seriously guys." Dash said as the lunchroom door shut.

"Danny, you can let go of me now." Dani told her older cousin with a laugh.

"Right." Danny said, letting his cousin stand on the floor.

"What are you students doing out of the lunch room?" Mr. Harney asked, looking down at them. "And who, is she?"

"Who Mr. Harney?" Sam asked, giving a fake smile. Tucker tried to restrain his giggles behind his hand.

"The girl right- where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Danny questioned with an innocent look in his eyes.

"The-the girl!" Mr. Harney told them.

"Are you okay Mr. Harney, you don't look too well. Let Sam and I escort you to the Nurse." Tucker and Sam each grabbed an arm and started to drag the babbling teacher down the hall. Dani giggled loudly as she made herself visible again.

"Can I see your dog Danny? Please?" Dani pleaded.

"Well sure but, is that the only reason you're here?"

"Mm-hm." Dani nodded. Danny crossed his arms.

"Dani..."

"Fine, I came because I am bored of being a normal kid in Wisconsin. I want to fight ghosts, mess with the bullies at school, kick Vlad's butt!" Dani told him enthusiastically, ending with a punch in the air. Danny grinned.

"Now that's an answer," the bell rang loudly. "But, I have to get back to class. See you later Dani!" Danny shouted as he ran to his next class.

. , . , . , . ,, . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,. , . ,.

Everyone in Mr. Harney's reading class (he also taught writing) sat murmuring to one another as they waited for their teacher to show up. Danny stood up and glanced out the window and door before facing the class.

"Everyone, if the Nurse comes and asks about a girl with black hair and blue eyes say you have no idea what she's talking about."

"Why should we Fenton?" Dash asked.

"You should do this because it will get us out of class AND detention." Danny looked at the door and saw the nurse coming. He zipped to his seat.

"Hello students. I have a few questions to ask you. First have you seen a girl around with black hair and blue eyes?"

"Does Fenton count?" Dash asked, receiving a high five from Kwan.

"Very funny Dash." Danny muttered as the nurse looked at him.

"Has your teacher been showing any weird behavior lately?"

"He gave me detention, for looking at the clock." Danny told her with a fake look of innocence.

"Yeah, he gave me one for tripping on the way to my desk." Dash told the nurse in confusion. The nurse made some notes on her clipboard.

"You are all excused for the rest of the day, I will inform your other teachers, but you must sign out on this form."

"What about our detentions?" Dash asked.

"Do you believe Dash deserves a detention Danny?" The nurse asked. Dash glared at Danny, daring him to say yes. Danny sighed, and slumped his shoulders.

"No."

"What about you Dash do you think Danny deserves a detention." Danny rested his head on the table, expecting the affirmative.

"...No I do not think Danny should have a detention. " Danny snapped his head up and looked at Dash. His eyes were green. Danny grinned.

"Alright. You are all free to go." Danny grabbed his books and ran past the nurse. In his haste he ran straight into Dani.

"Thanks Dani, now let's blow this dump." Dani and Danny's eyes glowed green for a moment before they could be seen racing through the sky towards Fenton Works.

. ,, . . . , , , . , . , , , . . . , . , . , , . , . . , . ,

Dani and Danny faded in through the roof and landed softly in Danny's room. Tobi's ears perked up and his tongue flopped out of his mouth.

"Ruff."

"Hey there Tobi. This is Dani." Tobi licked Dani's face.

"He's so cute." Dani said, scratching the dog behind the ears. "But how does he change?"

"Prize Phantom." The small dog twirled in circles until he had tripled in size and had a coat of shock white.

"Awesome! But, how can he do that?" Dani asked.

"We, as in Sam, Tucker and I, think that Vlad did it. That's the only real option. We are actually going to go um talk with him on Saturday. " Dani studied her older cousin.

"I'm coming with you." Danny grinned.

"It wouldn't be a ghost fight without you."

"Danny?" Jazz asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah Jazz?" Danny asked, opening the door. Jazz peered behind Danny.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one! I mean, there couldn't be anyone here, in my room. Unless they could fly. Or you know sneak past you. And...I should really stop talking." Danny commented as Jazz's left eyebrow crept higher and higher.

"Why aren't you in school?" Jazz asked.

"His teacher's crazy! So he got to come home early and show me Tobi!" Dani said rapidly, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Danny...who is she?"

"I'm your cousin, twice removed." Dani told her.

"Right, and my name is Becca. I know our family tree inside and out and you aren't on it." Jazz told her.

"What if I told you I am technically her father?" Danny told his sister. Jazz looked at him before going to his computer and opening her ghost files. Clicking through her information she came across Dani's. She stared at it.

"But, I thought she was only a ghost. I didn't know she was a halfa too."

"Well I am, so where do I sleep?" Dani asked. "And do you have any food?"

. . .

After four plates of food Dani was satisfied and looked expectantly at Jazz. Jazz squinted her eyes.

"You look just like Danny, it's amazing. Cloning is still years away! But somehow, you're here! Right in front of me!" Dani floated over to the fridge. Jazz made a hmm sound. "I wonder if you are allergic to the same things Danny is."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked as she took a bite from a peach, and continued to rifle around with her free hand.

"Well he is allergic to peaches." Dani's eyes widened and she looked at the peach in her hand.

"Crap." Dani's face started to turn red with a rash and became inflamed. She stepped out of the fridge and looked at Jazz, whom shrieked. Danny came sliding into the kitchen and looked at Jazz.

"What's wrong." Jazz took a deep breath.

"Dani ate a peach."

"That's it! I know you love those things but- GAH!" Danny had turned to look at Dani and was met with her bloated face. "We have to get here to the hospital!"

"Dad and Mom took the car." Danny let out and aggravated growl. Turning in to Phantom he picked up Dani and looked at Jazz with a commanding aura.

"Jazz, take Tobi for a walk would you?" Jazz stared at her brother in disbelief as he floated through the ceiling.

"Are you serious? Take Tobi for a walk!" Tobi came bounding the stairs and ran into Jazz's leg. Jazz looked down at the puppy and got an idea.

"This wasn't the best idea!" Jazz shouted as she tried to keep her helmet on with one hand and hold on to Prize's leash with the other. The skateboard trembled as they rounded another corner.

"Tobi stop!" Prize stopped in confusion and Jazz went flying off the skateboard and into a bush. Getting up she brushed the twigs out of her long hair and removed the helmet.

"Gruff!" Prize barked, sending out an echo ring.

"Tobi, we need Tobi now." Prize spun around until he was Tobi again. "Okay, now to get into the hospital." Jazz walked over to the entrance only to be stopped by a security guard.

"No dogs allowed Miss." Jazz made some complicated motion with her hands. "Do you think this is a game?"

"I... am... deaf. Speak...slow." The security guard looked at her with suspicion.

"Please, go in." Jazz nodded and grabbed Tobi's leash before walking inside. Quickly looking around she made her way to the E.R, placing Tobi into her large purse.

"Tobi, please, please, please stay quiet." Jazz arrived at the counter and looked at the receptionist.

"Name?"

"Jazz Fenton here to see Dani Fenton." The blond woman looked through her list.

"Room 394, down that hall and it will be on your right."

"Thank you." Jazz ran down the hall finally arriving at the specified room number. She opened the door only to find Vlad and Danny staring each other down.

"She's my daughter, and as that is so I deserve to see her." Vlad told the doctor.

"No he doesn't! He's a horrible father! Dani wouldn't want to see you!" Danny shouted back. The doctor looked between the two before spotting Jazz.

"Ah! You look like a sensible young lady. Tell me should this 'father' of Dani's be able to see her."

"No! Even though he was the mayor doesn't mean he's a good guy. Dani's come to us three times already near death!" The doctor glared at Vlad who gave him a smile.

Vlad landed on his but as they threw him out of the hospital, Danny following behind. Danny turned visible once the guards had left.

"Vlad, what did you do to the dog you gave me?" Vlad stood up and dusted himself off.

"Whatever do you speak of Daniel? I did not train that dog to be a nuisance. That'd be impossible!" Vlad told him with a slight chuckle.

"My dog is a halfa! That doesn't just happen _Vlad._" Danny told the taller male, poking him in the chest.

"And what makes you think I did it?" Vlad told him.

"My dad's an idiot." Danny told him deadpanned.

"True, however, that does not mean that I had anything to do with it."

"Danny, come in here now! Dani's getting real bad." Danny glared at Vlad.

"You better figure out what happened to this dog Vlad, or else I'll tell my mom your a ghost," Danny told him before running back to the hospital.

Danny ran as fast as he could back to the room. The doctor looked up quickly from his clipboard, but relaxed when he saw it was Danny.

"Daniel Fenton we need get a sample of DNA from Danielle, but she's refusing."

"Let me talk with her for a moment. Danny told the doctor closing the curtain and turning to Dani. "What's wrong Dani? It won't hurt that bad you know."

"But what if they find out I'm a ghost, Danny. I'm not as good as you are, I can't keep myself completely separated." Dani told him, her puffy lips make it hard for Danny to hear.

"Dani, I know you can do this. I believe in you." Dani took a deep breath and nodded. Danny stood to go get the doctor when his phone rang loudly, and started Dani causing her to shoot out and ectoblast, which Danny quickly caught and got rid of. "That was just my phone Dani."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't see." Danny smoothed Dani's hair before going to get the doctor.

"She's ready." The doctor nodded and came in. He pulled out a large needle and looked at Danny.

"Right or left arm?" The doctor asked.

"Right arm. Dani remember to concentrate." Dani nodded as the doctor took her blood.

"Okay I'll just take these to the labs so we can figure out which medication you need, alright?" The doctor scurried out of the room and Dani let out a huge breath.

"You did great. Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Dani's rash started to turn green. "Or not. Jazz!"

"What is it Danny? Oh my gosh she has ectoacne all over her face!"

"What do we do?" Danny asked. Tobi started to bark loudly from inside Jazz's purse.

"Take her back to the house." Jazz told him. "Quick." Danny didn't need to be told twice, he picked up Dani and took off. "Let's just hope she can survive the trip."

_**HO-LY CRAP! CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? **_

_**I have no idea, I make this up as I go along. So until next ...week? month? Time?**_

_***He's lazy.***_

_**Hey that's not... completely... true.**_

_**-Aw Achilles you know I love you.-**_

_**Daed you're friend is being weird AGAIN. It's messing up my hot image. ;) /Ladies./**_

_***rolls eyes***_

_**-Rolls Eyes: you aren't that hot bro. - **_


	5. hey all

Hey everybody. I am sorry that I haven't been posting lately but my mother is really sick and I need to help take care of her. However she is recovering and I feel that I will post sometime this week.


	6. Slow Fade

**Title: Puppy Power**

**Chapter: A Slow Fade**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Tobi**

**A/N i was listening to my favorite song Slow Fade by Casting Crowns when I wrote this. Everything matches up almost perfectly.**

_"Okay I'll just take these to the labs so we can figure out which medication you need, alright?" The doctor scurried out of the room and Dani let out a huge breath._

_"You did great. Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Dani's rash started to turn green. "Or not. Jazz!"_

_"What is it Danny? Oh my gosh she has ectoacne all over her face!"_

_"What do we do?" Danny asked. Tobi started to bark loudly from inside Jazz's purse._

_"Take her back to the house." Jazz told him. "Quick." Danny didn't need to be told twice, he picked up Dani and took off. "Let's just hope she can survive the trip."_

"Danny, I'm scared." Dani whispered as Danny raced through the sky towards Fenton Works. Danny had her cradled bridal style in his arm and he looked down at her.

"Everything will be fine." Danny reassured. Dani nodded and closed her pain-filled eyes. It hurt to breathe, but she did not want to worry her 'father', not after all the worry she had already put him through. Dani flickered from her ghost form to her human form rapidly, finally ending in the ghost form. Her swelling had gone down in this form but now her ice powers were controlling her body. Her whole body became encased with ice that exploded when she sneezed. The cycle was never-ending and Danny began to worry. "Dani, stay with me." _'I can't lose you, not again.' _He added silently.

**Dani's PoV**

Each breathe I took was laboured. Each breathe was like fire in my icy body. Each breathe could've been my last. I kept on breathing because I knew Dad couldn't live without me. Did I say Dad? I meant Dan. I knew he'd miss me so much if I died. So much that each breathe he took would feel like mine do now. If only I hadn't flown away that last time. We'd be more like a family I'm sure, and none of this would have happened. I would have known that I was allergic to peaches. I would have been able to breathe freely at this moment. Right at this moment we could have been confusing the heck out of all the other participants of a Daddy/Daughter three-legged race before getting kicked out and going to buy ice cream. I smiled at the thought. I knew I would be okay because Dan always took care of me. He was such a great father even though he is only sixteen and I am fourteen. However, in a way I suppose I am two. Too stubborn that is. I went through this monologue in my head over and over and over and over...

**Danny's Pov.**

Dani kept going through these emotional phases. One minute she'd be smiling, the next shaking her head back and forth as if angry with herself, and weeping. It broke my heart. I flew faster, knowing that I had probably already surpassed my normal speed. I couldn't lose her. Not again, she was mine. She was the only one who truly understood me but she was still just Dani, no longer just Danny Phantom's clone. But now...now she was fading like a flower.

**Dani's PoV**

The world seemed to be growing dimmer by the second. Something skittered on the edge of my vision and as I tried to look at it, the world became black. I struggled to keep my thoughts under my control, but my hands were tied. The darkness was now pulling the strings. My ghost half, the dominate half, was there in my mind as well. It couldn't escape, but neither could I. I walked around trying to find my way out but was stopped at the memory of when I first met Danny. Phantom me came up from behind and watched with me. I stared at the memory, and then tilted my head down. I gave up. I knew what had to be done in order to live, if you could call it living. My fingertips barely touched Phantom's as we began to fade into one. It was done ever so slowly.

**Danny's PoV**.

Dani screamed in my arms, jerking me back from my despair. She was alive. I had thought i had lost her. Thoughts had invaded my mind of how I was to explain the dead body to my parents, or how I was to pay for her funeral. I had already chosen to stick to Dani after this, and when I had thought she was dead, i started to give up, and slow down. Now the price had been paid and now she was truly in pain. I doubled my speed.

**Dani's PoV**

I stared at the memory and then looked back to Phantom. This had been coming for a long time; people never crumble in a day. I had been slowly fading, giving Phantom power over me. It was so slow. Another memory replaced my first meeting with Danny. Now it was my creator telling me what a perfect clone I was, and how proud he was to have a daughter. This is what had gotten me to capture Danny. The flattery had marked the beginning to my end. I had promised Danny after the second time he re-stabilized me that we'd keep in touch. It had been two years. He must have been so heart broken. I looked down at my slowly fading hands. I had given up again.

**Danny's Pov**

Dani's fingers were slowly fading to grey. A million thoughts invaded my head once more. My choice had been made, and I will stick with it, even if there is a price to be paid. I had seen when my Phantom had taken over thanks to Clockwork. I knew if I lost Dani now my Phantom would slowly take over.

**Third Person**

The merging was clearly showing on Dani's physical body and Danny held her tightly as she began to spasm. He was determined to keep her from falling. He was confident that she would not fall as long as she was in his arms. Dani went intangible, and slipped right through the bottom. Danny sped after her sinking form and tried to grab her. It was no use. The ground was approaching fast and time seemed to go in slow motion as he continued to try and catch her. He gave up and sped past her to the ground. Dani went tangible and was almost completely grey by this time, only her eyes remained. Her mind filled with thoughts of letting go, it was her choice, only with overpowering influence from Phantom. '_Give yourself away_.' Dani set her jaw. She would not crumble, she would remain human.

Danny looked at the falling figure before shooting up. He would not crumble today. Dani fell into Danny's arms and he started to descend once more, Jazz watching from below with Tobi. Danny's eyes filled with tears as Dani's breaths became laboured. Jazz's eyes misted as she fumbled with the Epi-Pen she had retrieved from her dad. Dani took a giant gulp of air and looked up at Danny. "I love you Dad." Her eyes filled with tears as she dispelled Phantom's images from her mind.

**And that my dear friends is the end of this chapter. I promise the next one will be out real soon. I promise.**


	7. What?

**Title: Puppy Power**

**Chapter: WHAT?**

**A/N hi. **

Danny swept Dani into his arms and hugged her. "Oh Dani, I'm so glad that you are safe." Tobi sniffed at Dani's face before giving her a lick. Jazz came over and smiled.

"As much as I hate to break up this moment, Mom and Dad are wondering where we are." Danny frowned.

"What am I going to tell them?" Dani looked up at her 'father', then pet Tobi for a bit. Danny looked down at her. "Dani, is there something you want to tell me?" Danny paused for a second. "Man, I sound like Mom."

"Well, I am human now. All human." Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "I'll understand if you want to send me back to Wisconsin."

"Dani, are you kidding me? I do not care if you are a halfa, human or ghost; you are a part of my family. I will not leave you alone again." Danny told her. "Come on we have to go home."

"We're home!" Jazz called as she opened the door. There was a loud bark.

"Watch out Jazz, I got a big one." A dog whimpered and Tobi let out a yip. Danny shifted to ghost mode and put the dog down. Tobi ran into the house and Danny flew behind it, invisible.

"Cujo?" Danny questioned when he was by the dog's ear. Cujo whipped his head toward the sound sending Danny crashing into a wall. Danny stood up and held his head.

"Maddie! It's the ghost boy come quick!" Jack shouted. Maddie flipped into the room and shot an ectoblast at Danny.

"Woah that was a close one." Danny said. His mother aimed the gun at his face. "It's like she can see me."

"Danny, you're not invisible anymore!" Dani shouted, distracting Maddie. Danny looked down at himself in shock.

"Oh." He turned himself invisible but not before Jack caught him with a net. Danny let out a loud scream as the net drew in and magnified his powers before sending them back.

"DANNY!" Dani shouted breaking free from Jazz's grasp. "Leave him alone!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Dani, no!" Danny ground out between his screams.

"You turned my son into a girl? Oh, its so on ghost boy!" Jack shouted, aiming the ectofrier at the net. Danny's green eyes squeezed shut and two rings formed around his middle.

"Danny?" Maddie asked incredulously. Danny stood up and pushed the net onto the floor.

"Hey Mom." Danny said sheepishly.

"Where did the ghost boy go?" Jack asked, pulling on the captured Cujo. Shadows fell across Danny's face as he ducked his head and put his hands in his pockets. Dani looked between Jack and her father.

"I am the ghost boy." Danny whispered. Danny heard the ectoblaster power up and his head shot up, eyes glowing green. The blaster was not aimed at him, but rather Cujo.

"Prize!" Danny shouted as he turned back into ghost mode. A blur of white snapped the chains and Danny knocked the ectoblaster away from his dad. Cujo let out a happy bark, shrunk down to Tobi's size and licked Danny.

"Okay, take it easy Cujo. How did you escape this time? Was it the World's Greatest Mom coffee mug?" Cujo woofed the positive. Prize sniffed Cujo's foot before prancing around the green dog in happy circles.

"Danny, honey, could you move?" Maddie asked levelling the bazooka at Cujo. Cujo's muscles rippled out as he grew larger once more. Prize let out a fierce growl.

"Prize, it's okay, I'll handle it." The puppy snorted and backed away to sit next to Cujo.

"Mom. You can't destroy Cujo, he's a good ghost. In fact destroying any ghost is bad, they have a prison."

"Darling, how do you know all these things? What if they escape?"

"Yeah, Mom funny story. See I actually went to this jail and escaped. However, I am the only person who can escape because humans are the ghosts in ghost zone."

Maddie powered down the bazooka. "You are grounded for three weeks."

"Ahahaha! You got grounded Dad!" Jazz quickly covered Dani's mouth. Maddie slowly turned around to face Danny. Danny gave a nervous laugh.

"Would you look at the time, I think I should get started on that grounding don't you think?"

"I don't know what I should think." Jack answered, dropping his weapon on to the floor. "I'll be downstairs."

"Would you like me to bring you some cookies, sweetums?" Maddie asked.

"No, I'm okay." Maddie chewed her lip nervously as Danny snuck upstairs.

Danny's PoV.

I stared at the NASA poster hanging on my wall...and that's pretty much it. No thoughts running through this mind at the moment. I fell through the bed with a thunk. Did I mention that I go intangible when I am nervous? But, what am I nervous about? A soft knocking came from the door.

"Come in." I said hoarsely. Why was my voice scratchy? Dani came in, her hood up to hide her face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. None of this was your fault."

"No, it is my fault, I made you cry." My hand went up to touch my face of its own accord. It was wet. "I sent Cujo back to the ghost zone."

"Thanks, I had forgotten." Forgotten? Who says that? Agh, what is wrong with me?

"Danny, are you okay?" No.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kind of bummed that I'm grounded."

"Oh I could fly to the..." Dani stopped talking and I looked over. I still could not see her face, but the light reflected off her tears.

"Dani come here." Dani ran over to me and started to sob loudly. I pulled the hood from her head and gave a small sigh of understanding. She had dyed her hair white. It was my entire fault. I placed my chin on her head. No, it wasn't my fault, it was Vlad's. I closed my eyes. No, it wasn't even Vlad's fault. He just wanted me as a son. From that, Dani was born, and his bad intentions grew. It was my fault.

Danny blinked as the sun filtered through the window shades. "Danny, wake up! You're going to be late." Danny looked over at his door to see Dani standing there.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. You start school in fifteen minutes!" Danny's eyes widened then he was rushing around the room.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"Granma signed me up for classes yesterday after you ran to your room." Danny looked at Dani. Her hood covered her hair. How much of yesterday had happened?

"Well, good luck. Sorry I can't see you off." Danny told her as he stuffed his books into his backpack.

"No, it's fine." Danny gave Dani one last smile before he flew out the window.

'_Dad must still be upset about yesterday, otherwise I would have been a pancake this morning.'_ Danny thought as he went human and landed on the grass. The bell rang loudly and Danny sprinted to his first class, History.

Dani finished making a stack of pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table. Jazz walked into the kitchen, towelling of her hair. She sniffed the air and her stomach growled.

"Hi Jazz. You want some pancakes?" Jazz nodded and Dani scooped two onto her plate. Maddie came in next followed by Jack.

"Oh Dani, I could've made breakfast." Maddie told her.

"It's okay Grandma. I love to cook." Maddie's heart warmed up to Dani even more.

"And she's really good at it. These pancakes are amazing! They're just as good as Danny's." Jack face became dark at the mention of his son. Dani stuffed a whole pancake into her mouth, reminiscent of Danny. Jack stood up from the table roughly, causing Dani to look up.

"I'll be in the lab." Maddie watched him go and sighed.

"Is Grandpa okay?" Dani asked.

"Let's get you to school." Maddie said, grabbing her car keys. Dani grabbed her backpack and followed.

"Good morning class. We have a new student joining us today. Her name is," Mr. Lancer looked down at the attendance sheet. "Danielle Fenton."

Max Baxter looked up in interest. Dash always spoke of Danny Fenton at home, how he hated his stupid eyes or some rot. Max always tuned it out. Dani stepped into the room, face hidden by the shadow of her hood. Max gave out a laugh, causing the new student to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Dani shouted, startling everyone. Max raised an eyebrow and smirked. Dani flipped into the air and landed on Max's desk with a thud. "I suggest you wipe that look off your face before I punch it off."

"I'd like to see you try." Max responded smugly. Danny grinned, white teeth flashing from the darkness of her hood.

"Tucker, glad I caught up with you." Danny said as he saw his friend in the hallway. "If we pick our partners for this project be mine, alright?"

"Sure Danny. However, Victoria was telling me that Miss Ayirn gave her class partners." Danny sighed. "So, what happened yesterday? Sam and I were waiting for you but you never showed up."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you at lunch." The warning bell rang so the boys started running, and Danny ran straight into Dash. The books Danny had neglected to put into this backpack scattered all over the place and he fell on to his back. Dash turned around an angry scowl on his face, but it quickly smoothed into a neutral expression when he saw it was Danny, and they were alone in the hallway. Danny closed his eyes expecting to be punched in the face.

"Here." Dash said. Danny cracked open his eye and saw Dash holding his books in a stack. Danny quickly stood and took the books.

"Uuh...thanks." Danny told the taller male. Dash shrugged and the two walked in silence to their classroom. The final bell rang as they took their seats, Danny next to Tucker and Dash behind him. Tucker gave Danny a sheepish grin as the halfa glared at him.

"Okay class, today I will assign your partners for the project that will be due in two weeks. Now I have tried to pair you up with someone who is very strong in your weak areas and vice versa. Now let's see..."

Max gingerly held the ice pack to his smarting jaw. Who knew a chick could pack such a punch? Max blew the blond hair out of his blue eyes. Dani came in behind Mr. Lancer, fists clenched.

"Now, apologize." Danny gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry." Dani ground out.

"You're sorry what? It must be a complete sentence Danielle."

"I'm sorry your such an egotistical jerk." Dani said easily, causing Max's jaw to drop. A vein in Mr. Lancer's temple stood out.

"Go straight to the principle's office Miss Fenton." Dani turned and walked out, head held high.

Danny sat in the library waiting for his partner to come back with their topic. Tucker passed by the table and Danny stopped him.

"Who'd you get?"

"I got Valerie." Danny let his head fall to the table.

"Hey Foley, quit making my partner stupider, I need him to do this project." Tucker gave a nervous laugh before running off. "Our topic is this." Dash placed a paper on the table. Danny lazily lifted his head, expecting a dumb topic like plant growth. His eyes widened in delight as he read the title.

"We're going to make a sidereal pointer?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it seemed cool." Dash responded. Danny and Dash's phones went off and they each flipped them open.

**GET MAX FROM SCHOOL. **Dash texted his mother back, asking why.

**DANNY, DANI GOT INTO TROUBLE AT SCHOOL. GO GET HER. **Danny sighed and raised his hand.

"Yes Daniel?" Miss Ayirn asked.

"I need to go pick up Dani from the middle school. May I be excused?" Dash's phone went off again.

**HURT. **

"Uh, me too Miss Ayirn, my brother is hurt." Dash added. Miss Ayirn scowled but wrote them both a pass.

"Try to be back before class ends." Danny shouldered his backpack and walked out of the library. Ducking behind a door, he went intangible and floated slowly down to the first floor. Danny walked up to the security guard and gave him his pass. The guard nodded and Danny walked out the front door. Danny checked his watch before going ghost and zooming off to the middle school.

"Danny will be coming to pick you up Dani, as for you Max; your mother said she would send Dash." Max grinned at the mention of his older brother. Dani tightened the strings on her hood. "Miss Fenton, there are no hoods in school." Dani sighed and pulled off her hood, showing shock white hair and green eyes. Dani adjusted her red beanie and crossed her arms.

"You look like Danny Phantom." Max told her.

"Thanks. He's my idol." Dani told him.

"He's my brother's idol as well. He has all the plush dolls and tee-shirts and posters and knows his catch phrase." Dani gave Max a small smile. A second later Dash and Danny walked in. Dash gave a grin when he saw his nerdy brother. Dani looked up at Danny expecting a smile; however, he seemed preoccupied with something else. Mr. Lancer walked in.

"Boys have a seat; I need to speak with all of you." Danny took a seat next to Dani, and Dash next to his brother. Dash peered at Dani and his eyes grew wide.

"You look just like Danny Phantom!" he exclaimed. Dani rolled her green eyes. Danny's eyes flashed green before he gave Dani a stern look.

"Take them out. " Dani gave him innocent eyes. "Now, Dani, or I'll take away your Dumpty Humpty CD's." Dani blew a raspberry at him and closed her eyes, trying to keep tears from falling. Danny sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Mr. Fenton, do you really think-"Danny glared at Mr. Lancer, causing the teacher to stop. Danny rested his head on Dani's

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Mr. Lancer cleared his throat.

"Danielle, as you young people say, got the smack down on Max." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"She hit him?" Danny asked. "Why?"

"I'm not quite sure, however when I asked her to apologize she called him an egotistical jerk." Dani clenched the front of Danny's sweater.

"Oh. Well...is he?" Danny asked. Max laughed loudly.

"I can be. I accept your apology Dani." Dani looked up and smiled.

"Well, if that's everything, I need to get back to physics." Danny said, carrying Dani out. Dash clapped Max on the back.

"Come on kiddo, time to go home. Fentons you need a ride?"

"What in Homer's Odyssey is going on?"

**A/N more soon, if I get feedback. What of the science project? Will they fail or succeed? Friendship between Baxters and Fentons or only Dani and Max, or more than friends for any characters. Come on throw me your pairings, except Vlad/Danny, not because I hate it, just that for this story it won't work out. **


	8. In Which Many Things Come to Light

**Title: Puppy Power (considering renaming any suggestions)**

**Chapter: In Which Many Things Come to Light.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**A/N this got dramatic fast. In addition, only pairings i got were Dash/Danny soooo this will probably go in that direction within the next three chapters.**

**Warnings: Attempted *spoiler* I cannot warn you without ruining it, but it is not rape okay!**

_"Come on kiddo, time to go home. Fentons you need a ride?"_

_" What in Homer's Odyssey is going on?"  
><em>  
>Danny grinned widely as he heard Mr. Lancer's exclamation. "No, that's alright Dash, we'll just walk."<p>

Dash nodded slightly and led his brother out to the car. Danny quickly surveyed the surrounding area and made sure the Baxters were out of sight before changing into Danny Phantom. Dani gazed solemnly at him and gave a small sigh of regret.

"Come here, I'll carry you home." Dani shuffled over to where Danny was standing and lifted her arms. Danny carefully wrapped her into a hug and took to the sky. The pair floated in the air, skimming the surface of the clouds below them.

"I've never been up this high before." Dani told him as he slowly looped them around.

"You should see it at night. It is really beautiful then." Danny frowned. "Where have you been Dani?"

"I was at school." Dani told Phantom, confused.

"No, I mean after you flew off that one day. Where were you for those two years?" Danny voice held an undertone of hurt. Dani looked away from pained, green eyes to stare at her feet.

"I was in Wisconsin, at the Imalone Orphanage." Dani told him. Danny made another slow loop as he chose his next words carefully.

"Did you like it there?"

" I guess. I had friends, like the triplets, and I was able to go to the ghost zone whenever I wanted." Dani said, smiling at the memories.

Danny slowly descended on to the roof of Fenton Works and released Dani. "How'd you manage to do that?"

Dani was about to answer when there was suddenly a girlish laugh from their left. Danny whirled to face the owner, an ectoblast forming in his hand. Ember slowly ascended from the side of Fenton Works, using her guitar as a hover board.

"Well who do we have here? If it isn't the young Danielle, seems I've finally found you."

_**He's a Phantom -**_ __

"I cannot believe you offered Fenton a ride. You, like, seriously hate him." Max commented as he and his brother drove home. Dash shrugged as he stopped at the light and turned to face his brother.

"I don't hate him, but I wouldn't want to be his friend. He is a loser after all." Max grinned, prepared to annoy his brother as he had so many times before.

"I don't think he's a loser." Max announced smugly, head held up high. Dash smirked slyly in response, feeling like embarrassing his brother one last time.

"That's only because you like his cousin." Max gaped at the statement before flushing a bright red.

"I-I don't like her!" Max shouted as Dash gave a mechanical laugh.

"I really believe you, Maximillian, really I do." Dash responded sarcastically. Max crossed his arms angrily. His full name meant his brother was not about to back down.

"Alright, I admit that I do like her, but only as a friend because for a chick she is pretty cool."

" Okay, whatever you say brother of mine." Dash said in mock worship as he stopped the car. Max grabbed his bag from the back seat and got out. Dash stared at his brother, memorizing him the way he was in the moment.

"Dash, chill, this isn't the last time you'll see me." Dash nodded, but still did not tear his eyes away. "Don't forget to put ice on that jaw Maximillian."

"Yeah, yeah." Max said as he started to walk away.

"Max?" Dash called out, voice cracking a bit. Max turned to look at him. "I love you little brother, always remember that." Max nodded. Dash seemed to hesitate and Max waited for him to continue. "Goodbye." The blond waved as his brother drove away.

_**He's a Phantom - **_

"Ember, it's you!" Dani shouted. The young girl began to run, however what confused Danny was that she was running towards the blue-haired ghost. Ember swiftly hopped off her hover guitar and crouched down, arms outstretched. Dani flung herself at the other ghost and they hugged. Danny warily powered down his hand, careful to keep his power right below the skin.

"Okay..." Danny stared at the pair. "What THE HELL is going on?" Dani extracted herself from Ember's embrace to look at Danny. Danny, however, was not looking at her but glaring at his enemy.

"Chill it dipstick, i'm not doing any harm." Dani giggled at what Ember had called Danny. Danny took a deep breath.

"Explain." He ordered.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Ember snarled turning her back pointedly. Danny gave a low growl of frustration.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Ember's hair flared up in annoyance, though she still ignored the halfa. Danny's eyes grew a brighter green before he sent a small ectoblast at her guitar. Ember whirled around, fury prominent in her eyes. "I won't be ignored, Ember!" Danny shouted, hovering up so he could stare down upon her.

"What do you want me to say? What should I tell you? Do you want me to say that I brainwashed her? Do you want me to say that I have her under a spell! I'm NOT EVIL!" Ember fell to her knees, sobbing. Danny's hard look fell and he descended to the roof. The halfa walked over to Ember and laid a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ember. I didn't mean to imply anything like that. It's just that, I finally got her back, and I'm afraid of losing her again." Danny confessed. Ember looked up at him mascara running down her face more than usual.

"You're afraid of losing her? I've been searching for Dani for THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!"

" You've been looking for her? Why?" Ember sighed and stood up, wiping her sorrow filled eyes. Dani walked over and wrapped her arms around the ghost's middle reassuringly.

"Dani's like a daughter to me, and as much as I wish to regret it," Ember smiled down at Dani, "she has a place in my heart now."

"H-how is that possible?" Danny asked mouth dry in his confusion.

"How did this brat weasel her way onto my good side? I have been taking care of her for two years. You of course wouldn't know that because this pathetic city means more to you than she does!" Ember shouted. Danny swallowed.

"That's not true." Danny said.

"When I found her, she was near DEATH!"

_**He's a Phantom - **_

Dash sighed as the bell signalling the end of science rang. He hadn't done any work on his project, he didn't see the point. The jock gathered his schoolbooks and prepared to leave when he kicked something out from underneath the table. Bending over, he picked it up before standing and examining the object. It was a black leather notebook bound shut by a silver string. Dash frowned and flipped it over, scanning the back for the owner's name. In the bottom right hand corner were the initials DP, scripted in elegant silver.

_'Well that doesn't help.'_ Dash thought. '_It_ _probably belongs to Fenton. I'll drop it off at the office before I go.' _Dash stuffed the notebook into his backpack, and continued on to his next class.

Tucker, who had witnessed Dash's decision to take the notebook with him, began to panic. "I need to find Sam."

Tucker whipped out his PDA and placed a pair of Fenton Phones in his ears. The techno-geek powered up his PDA and started running down the hall.

_***Please place thumb on screen.***_ Tucker jumped slightly before chuckling and looking down at the sleek, salmon coloured PDA in his hand. Tucker put his thumb onto the blinking green space and waited. _***Hello, Tucker! What can I do for you today?*  
><strong>_  
>"Find Sam." Tucker stated as he switched on the Fenton Phones.<p>

_***Samantha Grace Manson found. Would you like directions to her location?***_

"That'd be great Farai. Also could you link me up to Sam's Fenton Phones?"

_***Sure thing Tucker.***_ There was a brief noise of static before the Fenton Phones beeped thrice.

_**DP**_

Sam scowled as a troop of cheerleaders passed her in the hall. The group of five shrieked before running in the other direction, pom-poms held in front of them. Sam smirked. "That just never gets old."

**' Firewall to Black Rose. Come in Black Rose.'** Sam was startled and whirled around looking for the voice. **'Sam, use the Fenton Phones.' **Sam rolled her purple eyes and hit a button on the green portion of the headphones.

**"**Black Rose to Firewall. What the hell do you want?"

'**Dash has Danny's notebook!'** Sam sighed and walked to her locker.

"When doesn't he have something of Danny's?**" **she asked him.

**'No, Sam, that isn't what I meant! Dash has the black, leather one!'** Sam froze. The goth girl shoved her books into her locker and slammed the door shut.

"Dash has The Ghost Zone 4! How could you have let that happen!"

**' Hey! I'm not the one who left it behind! If it is anyone's fault it's Danny's!'** Sam gave a sigh of frustration.

"Where are you?"

**' I am almost at your current location.'** Tucker informed her.

"Well hurry up! Black Rose out." Sam tapped the button on the side of the Fenton Phones to disconnect.

_**DP**_

"Sam? Sam! Dammit, she disconnected. Farai, how long will it take to get to Sam?"

_***It will be one minute until you reach your destination.***_

"Alright, start searching for Dash." Farai's screen went purple.

_**He's a Phantom - **_

Danny looked over at Dani. "Were you really?" he asked in a choked voice. Dani hesitated before nodding. Danny sat down, crossed-legged, on the ground and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm such a failure."

Dani ran over to Danny and sat next to him. "Daddy." Danny looked up, surprised at the way Dani was acting. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was stupid enough to think he'd let me back into his home." Danny's eyes glowed a deadly shade of green.

"Vlad's going to be a smear of ectoplasm when I am finished with him." Danny quickly stood and pulled out his phone.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Dani asked as Danny punched in Vlad's cell number.

"Giving Vlad a head start." he said darkly. Dani looked at the enraged Phantom before going to stand by Ember.

"Can I show Ember inside?" Danny looked at her, ringing phone pressed to his ear.

"Go ahead." Dani smiled as she and Ember phased through the floor.

Vlad picked up his ringing cell phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Why hello Little Badger, to what do I owe this call?" he asked in a delighted voice.

"I know what you did." Vlad started as he heard the dark voice. Then he frowned.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"I'm coming for you Plasmius." The voice growled, "Be prepared."

Vlad continued to clutch at the phone even after the dead tone started, his face a pale white. The billionaire closed the phone and shakily placed it on the table. He suddenly gasped. "Daniel." Vlad grabbed his phone and quickly dialled the Fenton's household number.

_**DP **_

Maddie looked up when she heard the house phone ring. The ghost hunter pulled back the hood to her hazmat suit and walked into the kitchen. She lifted the orange landline from its cradle on the wall. "This is the Fenton Residence."

"Maddie, is that you? Where is Daniel?" Maddie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Listen, Vlad, I am not leaving my husband and Danny isn't denouncing his father so you-"

"Madeline I have no time for your spite, I fear Daniel is in danger." The scientist gasped and ran out of the kitchen, the phone swinging from its cord. "Madeline? Maddie, are you there!"

"Danny! Danny where are you!" Maddie shouted as she ran up the stairs. She heard a haunting laugh from Danny's bedroom. Slipping her hood back up and powering up her belt's weapons, Maddie crept towards the door. She eased open the door with a creak and stepped inside. A scream and then red liquid was pooling at her feet.

_**He's a Phantom - **_

_***Dash Alexander Baxter found, current location... school rooftop.***_ Tucker slowed to a stop in front of Sam, shock and fear written on his face. "Did, did you hear that?"

Sam nodded slowly, eyes wide with surprise. "We have to stop him." Tucker narrowed his eyes.

"Why should we? He's done nothing but bully us since kindergarten."

"You have the gall to ask why! This isn't like the movies where he'll just break his arm and realize the true meaning of life and we all become best friends, Dash is about to attempt suicide. We have to go stop him."

"How do you even know he's going to jump? What if he's just up there thinking, we'll look like idiots." Sam stared at her best friend in shock.

"You- you," Sam stuttered before backing up and running towards the nearest exit. She burst through the doors and out into the fields behind the school. There was a large crowd of people staring and pointing at the roof. Sam turned to find Dash standing on the very edge of the rooftop. Kwan broke out from the crowd to stand next to Sam. Sam opened her mouth to yell but Kwan beat her to it.

"Dash, what are you doing? You can't do this to us man, the big game is tomorrow!" Paulina shoved her way through the various students and came to stand by Kwan.

"You can't kill yourself today Dash, you promised you'd take me to the movies."

"Mr. Baxter, hospitalization will not excuse you from the test on Friday, I don't care how unprepared you are, this is too drastic!"

"We're supposed to bully Lester!"

"Basketball tryouts are in two days!"

Dash stared down at all the students below, he didn't think friends, they weren't his friends. To them he was of no substance, just a dumb jock that kicked around those weaker than he was. He had almost taken a step back when Kwan had started talking but all he cared about was the game. That was all they cared about, his abilities, not the fact that he was a truly sensitive person, not that he loved nature and animals, not even that his father has been dead for over a year. Granted, no one knew about the last thing, but only because they did not care. Tears were blinding him but he did not wipe them away, instead he allowed them to fall down his face and into oblivion, where he would soon join them. Dash took one last look into the sky before turning around and spreading his arms.

"Dash, don't do it! We care! We really do, you may hate us and make fun of us but our lives wouldn't be the same without you!" Dash paused and listened, he knew that voice. Dash turned around and searched the sea of faces.

"Fenton?" Dash watched as Danny pushed his way through the crowd reappearing by Sam. Danny looked up, blue eyes glistening with resolve.

"Don't, this wasn't what your father would want you to do. He left you with a last request didn't he? Your dear sister, not old enough to remember your face, who will find her killer? Do you think she would have wanted this? Think about what you would be leaving behind! How will your mother and Max bear this? Your dog will forever be waiting for a master that won't return! Dash this isn't the way, just turn around and come down." Danny's speech ended abruptly before the jocks and shallow girls started laughing at him.

Dash stared into the crowd of laughing people, looking for anyone of his friends to be standing there with a stoic face, but there were none, only the goth and Fenton. Danny looked up at him, black hair whipping around in the wind, blue eyes boring into his soul. The door opened up behind him, startling him slightly, causing him to send a rock tumbling to the ground. Dash saw Danny hang his head. The jock turned to look at the opened door to find Tucker. The techno-geek gave a faint smile before stepping out of the threshold. "I'll go down after you, Baxter." Dash gave a grin and walked to the door and down the stairs, coming out of the doors that led to the crowd. Paulina gave a shriek before running at him and clinging to his arm. The football team surrounded him and started babbling about tactics for tomorrow's game, however, Dash did not take any of this in, all he saw was the trio of outcasts reunite and the pride and respect in Fenton's eyes before they were gone, leaving him with his 'friends'.

_**He's a Phantom - **_

"Grandma, you scared me!" Dani gasped as she regained her composure. The young teen looked at the floor. "I'll clean up the Kool-Aid, don't worry about it." Maddie stared in shock unable to grasp sufficient words to make a sentence.

"I think you broke her." Ember stated as she stood and picked up the large pot that had fallen over.

"Grandma, are you okay?" these words knocked Maddie out of her stupor.

"Where's my son? Is he okay?" Maddie asked, gripping Dani by the shoulders. Dani winced as fingernails dug into her skin.

"Danny went back to school, he's fine." Dani told her. In a whisper she continued, "It's Vlad who's in trouble." Maddie relaxed at knowing her son was safe, well as safe as one can be in a high school. Then she remembered the spill.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm dying the bangs of my hair red." Dani explained. Maddie crossed her arms.

"Do you think your father would approve of this?" she asked sternly. Dani looked down at her feet.

"She doesn't need her father's approval, she has mine." Ember said coolly, not at all like the authoritive figure. Maddie looked at Ember with shock.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" she demanded. Ember smirked.

"How can you not know who I am? I'm Ember McLain and Dani's mother. As for how I got in, I'm a ghost."

"You're a ghost?" Maddie prepared to grab a weapon from her belt but she paused. _'Wait, this is starting to add up, Danny told me that Dani is actually only four years old before he ran off to fight a ghost. Is this how that is possible? But, wouldn't that make Dani a ghost too? That would explain Dani's white hair...'_ "Dani does this make you a ghost too?"

"Yes, it does, well it did." Ember gazed at Dani.

"What do you mean it did?" Dani looked up at Ember.

"I lost my powers Ember, I was stupid and I lost my powers." Dani turned back to her grandmother. "I was a halfa like Danny. I'm not actually his daughter, I'm his clone."

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS. THAT WAS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER HUH? WELL THIS IS THE STORM AND IT'S GONNA STICK AROUND FOR A WHILE! NO MORE REALLY FLUFFY HAVE ALMOST NO POINT CHAPTERS. NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, WHERE'S THE DOG? WELL THAT WILL BE NEXT CHAPTERS HEADLINES WONT IT? *EVIL VLAD LAUGH* OH AND HOW ANY OF YOU THOUGHT THE RED LIQUID WAS BLOOD? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Dan

**Title: Puppy Power**

**Chapter: Dan**

**A/N Someone, anyone, I really need help thinking of a new title. This happy, almost cute one does not cover the horror in here. And if I change it and the rating will you lose your story alerts? Is there a way around this? **

_"I lost my powers Ember, I was stupid and I lost my powers." Dani turned back to her grandmother. "I was a halfa like Danny. I'm not actually his daughter, I'm his clone."_

_**He's a Phantom-read my a/n**_

"Hello there, puppy. Would you like to be my friend?" Klemper asked. Tobi cocked his head to the side before trotting away. Klemper followed along clapping his hands together, a smile plastered on his face. Tobi looked back at the ghost before transforming and flying away from its island.

"Wait, puppy, come back!" Prize continued to fly. He had lost his master's trace after falling into this vortex but it was slowly coming back. The little dog's wagging tail slowed as the trace became stronger. It felt...different, older even. Prize let out a confused whine before speeding in the direction of what he assumed was his master.

. . . . .

Skulker looked up from his latest project as he saw something whizz past his island. "Identify." He commanded of his unit. There was a whirring as the unit began to process.

"Being unidentified." Skulker grinned. The hunt was on.

_**-He's a phantom-read my a/n**_

"C-clone?" Maddie asked eyes wide. She gripped the weapon on her belt. _'Could this be the danger Vlad is warning me about. Will this clone turn on it's counterpart as so many have before?'_ Maddie drew her weapon charging it up with ectoenergy.

"Grandma?" Dani asked in confusion. Ember stood, her flaming hair sputtering out in fear. The small nightstand was knocked into and the lamp fell to the floor with a crash. Maddie's purple eyes filled with tears.

"You aren't even real. Just an escaped specimen. How could I have been fooled again?" The weapon began to hum and Maddie brought down the sword, Dani dodging at the last possible moment. Maddie stood hair blowing in the wind, tears rolling down her face. "I can't get attached. The same happened, and I've yet to kill him off."

"Another lab specimen? Grandma, what are you talking about? Danny never told me of any experiments." Maddie charged again, swinging blindly. Ember blocked with her limited powers.

"Danny wouldn't know, will never know, it is better that way."

"Dani grab my hand!" Ember shouted from the window. Dani looked at Ember's outstretched hand and back at her grandmother. She was broken, just a shell. She looked up at Dani, regret and encouragement in her eyes.

"Go. It will be our secret. Jack will never know."

"No, I need to know. I need to stay with Danny." Maddie's eyes grew hard.

"I can't allow that. Return to you creator so you may be disposed of harmlessly." Dani stepped back and took hold of Ember's hand.

"I'll get you for this Ghosthunter." Maddie smiled as she held up something she had retrieved from the roof.

"My guitar!"

"This will be kept for scientific purposes. You are free to reclaim what is left of it when I call for you."

Ember allowed a tear to slip down her face as she flew out the window, Dani at her side. She quickly landed and they walked.

"Ember, why are we walking?" Ember hugged herself.

"Without my guitar I'll slowly revert. I will be human without a purpose, face, name, or life. I will become one of the Hidden. The Hidden does not appeal to me, as they work for the man. But without them I will perish."

"What about me?" Dani whispered. Ember looked down, regret in her blue eyes.

"They will find you soon." Dani felt the atmosphere grow colder, the colours dimming as figures separated themselves from the shadows. Her eyes fizzed into green for a split second. Ember was cast aside and placed outside the barrier. Dani tensed to fight the various men and women who surrounded her. She felt a power rising within her. "Phantama" she whispered. Dani gathered the power, knowing she only had one shot while her ghost half lent its last part.

"DANNY!" Green pulses of energy left her mouth, pushing back the Hidden. The ones behind her quickly retreated. Dani clasped to the ground as Phantama watched. Dani shook her head and the figure was gone. It could not be real, her ghost half did not exist as a separate being. The world flashed to black and white as her mind began to lose its grip on reality. _'I gave up my ghost half, why the left over power. Does she exist separately is she reeking havoc among the people? Am I?'_ Dani struggled to stand, swaying dangerously. Phantama had taken her life force as payment for her power. The wind blew harshly, almost becoming visible with its force. Everything around her settled as she realized the destruction she had caused to the buildings around her. The street before her was cracked and split, the people stared from there windows but saw nothing. Dani ran to Ember, whom lay on her side. She turned her mother over to find a thick gash above her eye. She was unconscious.

Dani prayed that Danny had heard her call.

_**He's a phantom-read my a/n**_

Danny sat in the library with Dash, working on their science project during their lunch period. The tension of the morning's events was present, causing both boys to remain quiet. Suddenly Danny heard a screaming. Not a physical scream more of an instinctive feeing in his bones and mind. Danny's stiffening did not go unnoticed by his project partner and Dash scanned the surrounding area for a threat. Danny got to his feet so suddenly that his chair went flying about five feet away. Without any pretence of hiding, Danny felt his ghost powers swirl around him as he transformed. The normal rings did not start at his middle, for he was past that level of power. Instead the started at his feet and swirled up like beings with a mind of their own. Red shoes were replaced with silver boots, jeans and shirt for a black hazmat suit. Eyes reopened to show a fiery green. Hair turned white and his emblem showed proudly on his chest. Not sparing a glance at Dash, he knelt down and shot into the sky towards the scream. Dash opened his eyes and looked around for his partner. The swirling light had blinded him and he assumed it had taken Danny. A creeping cold slid down his spine as he concluded that Amity Park was no longer safe. It had become a town of unspeakable horrors.

_**He's a Phantom-read my a/n**_

Prize gave out a yip as he reached his destination; a large purple castle laid a metre away. Prize started forward and was captured by a large fishing net. The dog turned fearful eyes on his capturer. Skulker grinned down menacingly. Tobi changed back and the net floated down as if he did not exist. Skulker grinned wider.

"Another halfa I see. Soon I'll have one of each, the boy, the girl, the dog, and finally when our alliance is finished, the old man." Skulker pulled out a large weapon and took aim. The shot was fired and Tobi turned into Prize. His leash lashed out and met the blast with a spark of bright white. Skulker was knocked back and Prize sped into the castle running into the Time Master. Clockwork resealed the wards around his castle and turned to the dog. The dog was once again black with searching puppy eyes. The puppy took a sniff and yipped running of towards the closet. The dog relentlessly scratched at it. Clockwork picked up the young dog and walked towards his timeline screens.

"The one you seek is not here." Tobi gave a high-pitched whine and returned to the closet door, sitting obediently in front of it. Clockwork frowned and returned to his screens, content to let the dog waste it's time.

. . . . .

**Dan's PoV**

My ears twitched as I heard a living heartbeat. I stood in the black emptiness of my home and enhanced my senses. A heartbeat, living, was waiting in anticipation for me. Who could have slipped in without the notice of the Time master? I paced forward, reaching the metal confines, feeling the pressure of life. I smirked and began to draw on the dormant energy, repairing my wounded powers, replenishing my life. I took a breath and could almost taste my revenge. I paused in drawing the power as the heart slowed. I stepped back to give it time to replenish. I studied my form. My strength was returning, though it felt more animalistic. Primal even. I smirked, enjoying the feeling immensely. I stepped forward once more drawing the power quickly and forcefully. My laughing filled the empty cavern, as it became a solidified cylinder. I restored my size next. I grew and as I did the thermos burst releasing me into a closet. I did not exit, instead I sat there and continued to gather strength, waiting for the moment to strike at the Time Master and thank my ally. I reverted to my stolen human form, Danny Fenton. Looking in the mirror hung on the back of the door I frowned. This would never do, the boy was a mess to look at. I felt another wave of power push into me and I knew it was done. I had been restored.

...

Clockwork turned to the closet, as the dog gave an excited yip. That was the problem with living outside of time. He could never predict what was going to happen, and he was not expecting the young Danny Fenton to burst forth from the closet, tumbling out with a fearful expression on his face. Clockwork startled and helped the young boy to his feet.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I came for your help, don't know how I came out of there." Clockwork slowly floated back to the timeline, watching as Danielle struggled to keep holding on to life.

"I hope you didn't knock over the thermos."

"The thermos? No, it is fine. As fine as ashes." Dan added, eyes glowing red. Clockwork turned, scythe in his hands. Dan took a step back, startled. He frowned and let his power whip around him and turn him back into his vampiric appearance.

"Did you honestly think I was fooled?" Clockwork brought the scythe down and Dan split himself into twelve without a second thought. He charged up red lightning bolts and shot them at the Time Master. Tobi yipped and ran into the centre of the circle, crying out in pain as the bolts hit him as well. Dan stared as his unexpected ally's DNA fused with the Time Master's left over residue. The small dog grew in size, becoming increasingly wolf- like. Prize's eyes turned red, and his teeth jagged. His paws now concealed dagger like claws. Dan smirked at his creation. Prize bared his teeth and reverted to Tobi. Dan stared at the small terrier in surprise. This small dog had brought him back. Dan picked up the scythe and stepped though the time screen labelled present. He appeared at Fentonworks in his old room. The evil being frowned and left in search of Danny.

_**He's a phantom-read my a/n**_

Danny followed the pulling of the scream, crying out in agony the closer he got. He could feel the fear, the sorrow, the desperation as he landed. His vision grew hazy as he staggered over to the fallen figure. "Dani!"

Dani looked up to see her ragged looking dad stumble towards her. Dani tried to call back but couldn't, fearing using any of her breath would cost her. Danny finally made it to them and he collapsed as well, reverting to his human form. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Dani gasped and lost consciousness. Danny tried to stop the screaming in his bones. Phantom raged within him like a caged animal. A Ghostly Wail ripped itself from Danny's mouth, sending the shock waves up. Gravity pulled them back down, creating loud explosions as the sent and returning waves cancelled each other out. The scream continued until Danny's throat became raw and began to bleed. Danny gurgled out protests as he began to choke on his own blood.

The teenager turned on his side and coughed up the blood spraying it across the black pavement. He stood, took hold of Dani and Ember, and called forth Phantom. They flew away from the disaster and towards the school. He dropped them into the infirmary, wondering why Ember looked so human. He changed back and ran back to the library, running right into Dash.

"Dash? Oh, uh, sorry for leaving. I was just...in the bathroom." Dash stared at him.

"No you weren't. The light swallowed you up. I saw it, where did it take you?" Danny stopped and stared at Dash. _'He saw me transform, yet he doesn't know I am Danny Phantom. How do I play this?'_

"It took me? Are you sure you are okay? You must be hallucinating from the amount of stress you are under. Let me take you to the Nurse." Dash nodded dazedly and followed Danny to the Nurse's Office.

Mrs. Bitterman, the nurse, told Dash to go lay down. She turned to Danny and eyed him with suspicion. "Am I right to assume that it was you who brought the girls in?" Danny nodded.

"It's my cousin, and an acquaintance of mine. They must have been attacked. I found them when they were both unconscious. I didn't know what to do, so I brought them here." The Nurse nodded.

"I have bandaged their injuries and supplied an oxygen mask for your cousin. The brown haired girl is conscious if you would like to speak to her." Danny nodded and was allowed entry into the curtained off section of the room. Ember braced herself on her elbows as he entered.

"Ember, what illusion are you using?" Danny asked as he pulled up a chair. Ember shook her head.

"None, your mother took my guitar. My guitar is the base of my powers, without it I will become one of the Hidden. I need to get it back soon, before the same thing that happened to Dani happens to me. Dani needs to regain her powers, and as much as I hate to say this, we need Plasmius' help." Danny gripped the arm of the chair, warping the metal in his anger.

"I won't let that piece of scum touch her!" he shouted. Ember eyes blazed with fury.

"It is better than the fate that awaits her if she joins the Hidden. I know you hate Plasmius but he is our last hope!" Danny slumped into his chair, wishing that he had never stepped foot into the unguarded portal.

"Today is Friday; my father promised to take us to Vlad's this weekend. I will snag your guitar from the house and give it to you as we leave. Take a different route to Vlad's because my father's van would lock on your ectosignature if you fly to close to us." Ember nodded and looked over at Dani.

"What about Dani? Your mother knows that she is a clone and ordered her out of the house. She won't be allowed near you." Danny dropped his head into his open palm.

"If only I had a car, I could easily bring her there myself."

"Fenton?" Dash peeked into the curtains. Danny looked up quickly.

"How much did you hear?" he asked coldly.

"Just that you needed a car. You could use mine, but I would have to go with you." Ember looked at Danny with a clear warning in her eyes. Danny looked back at Dash, contemplating what he should do. On one hand, it was the perfect chance to bring Dani, but on the other hand, he would involve Dash in it. He wasn't sure if he should. In the past, he would not have hesitated, but now, the stakes have never been greater and his reality was becoming a nightmare. Danny looked at Dani and sighed. He had no choice.

"I hope you are up for a trip to Wisconsin."

_**He's a Phantom-read my a/n**_

Dan landed in front of Casper High, disdain clearly written across his face. He took the path towards it, setting fire to the nearby trees and leaving a large gouge behind him. He stopped several yards away from the school and he let free a ghostly wail, aiming at the front of the school, the waves red with power. Inside Danny's ears perked as he heard the air being pushed. His blue eyes widened.

"Take cover." He said quickly as he pulled Dani down to the floor, careful to keep the oxygen mask on. Dash and Ember flattened themselves to the floor as the walls burst and red sound waves entered. Danny looked up and the world seemed to slow. He took in the crackling flames, the debris around him, his shallowly breathing cousin and finally...him. Danny stood and faced Dan. The latter smirked, fangs glinting in the sun. Light fell upon Danny as a wind whipped at his clothes and hair.

"I'm going ghost!" Once more, did his ghostly half ensnare him and give him the confidence to proceed. He walked up to Dan, no sense of fear evident in his green eyes. All was silent for a moment as they studied each other. Then on some unspoken cue, they began. Power bolts shot here and there, physical punches and kicks thrown in for good measure. Dan caught Danny's arm as he went to deliver a punch to the face. Dan brought the struggling sixteen-year-old closer.

"I'm inevitable Danny." Dan whispered into his ear. Danny's green eyes widened as he realized it was true. No matter what he did, or how it happened, his family was bound to be taken from him. It could happen today, a freak car accident. Danny felt his powers fizzle out as Dan set a shock through him.

'_Are you really going to give up so easily?_' Phantom questioned from his mind. Danny started as he was dropped to the ground and stepped over. He turned his head to watch as Dan deliberately destroyed everything in his path, and it would not be to long before he reached the infirmary. Danny felt a bubble rise in him. One of indignation, of anger, of bravery, (Danny stood,) of honour, of promises, (his power swirled around him.), of love, of protection, of life. Danny took a breath and released a ghostly wail forcing its beams into a denser circle. The waves hit there mark and Dan was blown forward. Ember screamed as Dan rose in front of her, murder in his eyes. *He whirled around, cape billowing dramatically and charged up his hand with a red lightning bolt. Danny braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, the bolt had been shot into the sky. Danny looked up. The clouds swirled around the entrance point and a resonating clap filled the silence. Vast specks of white fell from the sky, causing Danny to look down. Ashes, ashes were falling from the once clear sky. Danny picked them up, and felt the dormant energy inside of them. He smiled and using his ice powers packed the ashes into a ball. Seven, twelve, fifty, he kept making them all the while Dan grew closer.

"Whatever are you doing? Making snowballs, at a time like this? If I wasn't about to kill you, I would teach you proper etiquette of battle." Dan remarked, creating a glowing green ectoenergy ball. Danny smirked as he floated up, two snowballs in hand.

"Careful, your Vlad is showing." Danny joked as he threw the snowballs, one after another.

Dan sidestepped them and Danny made a slope of ice so the balls would return to him. He caught them deftly and launched them once more, diving to collect the ones on the ground. Danny squeezed his eyes shut and willed his next action. He felt himself splitting. He opened his eyes and shouted for joy, before the sound fell short. He had successfully split himself, however his clone was in human form.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." With that ghost Danny took up the aerial attack, firing ice shards and ectoballs, ecto disks, and various other attacks. Human Danny launched the snowballs, covering his ears as each one hit. The snowballs contained the charged ashes, as they reunited with Dan the energy blew up with the same force of Dan's red lightning bolts. Ember shot out what she could with her ghost energy declining. Dash moved Dani to the other bed of the infirmary and checked on the Nurse. In a burst of red copy Danny was gone leaving Danny alone. He looked down to see what damage he had done to his enemy. His outfit was scorched in several places; a large cut adorned his left wrist, the hand nearly falling off. One of his eyes was just a mess of blood. Danny smirked but then winced as he felt fire run down his face. '_No, not fire_.' Danny touched a glove to his face and it came back with a mixture of blood and ectoplasm. It was then that he realized that he could not see out of his left eye. Dan looked up at Danny, red eye blazing with absolute fury. Danny tried to call forth an ectodisk, but his energy supply had been depleted. He searched his mind for something, anything, that could save him. "If I die...you won't exist." Dan lowered the lightning bolt he was about to throw, and stared at him with some lost recognition.

"If I die, Plasmius can't bond with Phantom. If you kill me, you'll cease to exist." Dan stopped, for he knew Danny was right. With one final glare, Dan grabbed Clockwork's scythe from the ground and cut into the air, stepping though the portal before Danny could move a muscle. Danny raced after him but the portal shut as he neared it. In the infirmary, Dani drew in a large breath of air, her blue eyes snapping open. Dash turned towards her and removed the oxygen mask.

"I don't have much time." She whispered. Dash gazed down at her and his eyes steeled. How anyone could hurt a fourteen-year-old girl and leave her for dead was beyond him. A tear rolled down Dani's face as she cursed her real father. Dash stepped away to think. It made sense now. Her father had to have weakened her so much and had come back to harm her again. That is why she was living with Danny and his parents. Dash clenched his fists and made his decision. He would stand by them.

Danny returned invisible and placed himself under some fallen debris. Phantom walked into the infirmary, a scratch not visible. Phantom lifted the piece of wall that Danny was hiding under and 'helped' him to his feet. The large gash was clearly visible on Danny's pale face. Danny began to tremble, the blood loss finally taking its toll on him. Phantom fused into Danny again, leaving Dash in shock.

Danny was Phantom.

**A/N cue dramatic suspense music. Also sorry for having to put read my a/n in every scene break. It was really important, so please go up there and read it if you haven't already. **

*I almost wrote, _**and drew his wand**_**.** I don't know why but every time there is an epic battle, Harry Potter vs. Voldemort comes to mind. I swear I wrote Harry like five times when I meant Danny, so if you find one let me know. I think it might have to do with the green eyes. The passion in them reminds me of Harry Potter. Alright, so Tobi is back as you can see. Will he turn evil? I'm not sure, though I am leaning towards yes. There is originality for you.


End file.
